


Deal with the Devil

by heeroluva



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood, Crossover, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville is saved by an unexpected source.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deal with the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a Fic For All response on [Twisting the Hellmouth](http://www.tthfanfic.org/)

Curled in the corner Neville bit back a whimper, squeezing his eyes tightly shut and covering his ears. He knew he was going to die. He was in the wrong place at the wrong time. The Death Eaters were going kill him, and he had no wand, no weapons, no way to escape. All the exits were blocked and watched.

Even with his ears covered, he noticed the sudden tortured screaming and forced himself not to jump, not wanting to know what could cause a Death Eater to scream. The screaming abruptly ended. Then it started up again somewhere else, moving, high-pitched and desperate. Repeatedly it started then cut of, a horrific symphony. Silence followed.

He held his breath, afraid that even that slight sound would give his location away. When a wet hand swept across his cheek, his breath exploded out and he almost wet himself. It slid down and gripped his chin tightly, tilting his head back. He slowly opened his eyes and couldn’t decide if he wished he’d kept them closed or not, for crouching in front of him was a twisted parody of an angel. Beautiful beyond imagine, but dripping with blood and bits and pieces that he tried very hard to not to think about. He bit back another whimper.

“Hush now, my brave little lion, Mommy’s going to take good care of you. Come now.” She stood and offered her hand in invitation.

Neville stood slowly, stiff from having been in one spot for so long. He stared into her eyes for a long moment, seeing insanity and something else. Something else that made him take her hand. He couldn’t help but feel that he was signing his soul over to the devil, but he had a feeling the price would be worth it.


End file.
